The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for repairing tissue and in particular, to suture anchors for surgically securing a suture relative to a bone or tissue.
Arthroscopic procedures often require soft tissue to be reattached to bone. To achieve this, anchors are placed in the bone and sutures attached to the anchor are passed through the tissue to securely retain the tissue in place. In conventional implementations the suture is attached to the bone by placing the ends of the suture into a prepared bone hole, and inserting an anchor into the bone hole to provide fixation of the suture. Such suture fixation via interference between the implant and the bone hole is dependent on patient bone quality. Therefore, if the patient bone is of poorer quality, there may be less interference between the anchor and the bone hole and, consequently less fixation of the suture and tissue to bone. Furthermore, poor bone quality can lead to the improper fixation of the anchor itself within the bone hole. Thus, there is a need for improved suture anchors which reduce reliance on patient bone quality and provide for improved fixation of both the suture and the anchor. These and other needs are met by way of the present disclosure.